


Strawberry Kiss

by Decada



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Food Kink, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Making Out, Strawberries, kiss, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decada/pseuds/Decada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino finds a new use for their home grown strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okey-dokey, another SuFin story here for you because I don't give this ship enough love, even though I love it a lot. But before I do the story, let me do this quick little author's note for a very dear buddy of mine, a sweet little nuisance I got to know over a coupple of days who go by “Too” on Fanfiction and “We” on AO3. I don't want to make a entire essay for this fool because they're not really worth the extra writing time, so I'm going to just leave this at key points. Pay attention, Too!
> 
> 1\. You must be new to the Hetalia fanbase (or any fanbase, really), so I'll do the honors and clue you in on the ship rules we have here:  
> If the pairing isn't problematic (that doesn't promote rape or incest or any other things like that) then you have no reason to bitch about it.  
> No Hetalian goes after the shippers who ship their NOTP anymore; you missed the days of shipping wars by a long shot!
> 
> 2\. I know that in your life, you aren't getting the love and care you need, but I honestly have to say that trolling for attention on fanfiction archives like this isn't going to fill the void in your heart. If you want to get some attention, do so that gains you positive attention that you're lacking at home, which includes writing (or maybe drawing)!
> 
> 3\. Speaking of writing, if you don't like me writing FinSu, then here's a wild, out-of-the-box suggestion or two:  
> write the SuFin yourself! It's quite easy to make an account on a writing website, and many of them are totally free~! That way you can stop bitching to me and my friend and any other people who write FinSu.  
> Don't have writing skills or creativity? Well, it looks like you're going to have to stay out of the SuFin tags for a while and pout somewhere else!  
> Or, you know, look for SuFin and move the hell on.
> 
> 4\. I also saw the little threat you left on my fanfic, which I'm sure you did some hard angry-fapping to (or not, since you apparently hate it, and your hatred for it I do not care in the slightest, just so you know) and to be honest, it doesn't matter if you report me. I and many others can post Finsu all over the web where fanfics are allowed: fanpop, tumblr, figment, fictionpress, blogspot, even twitter if one has enough patience to break their fics into parts like that. Hell, I can even recreate my account and post my stuff all over again, and then some. Finsu smut and others will be all over the place, even in the Sufin tags. I am very petty and very creative like that, y'know.
> 
> 5\. I honestly didn't want to post more Finsu for a while, but since you forced my hand and I have friends that absolutely adore Finsu, I'm gonna churn the fics out like a factory and have a ball with this pairing while you go make yourself miserable by hunting for Finsu stories you don't like.
> 
> 6\. Although it is your fault for getting pissy over a fictional, nonproblematic pairing, I'll be less of a bitch in this situation by indicating when my fics are Finsu (mostly works on FF dot net, but whatever) listing Tino in the character list first, and Berwald second. But it's honestly better for you by not seeking Finsu fics in the future. Pro-tip for avoiding Finsu: click the little “x” button on your tab at the first sign of dominant/initiating Tino, and destroying the illusion you built that made you think that you can dictate what pairing fics can be posted on the web. Get rid of that illusion, and you won't set yourself up for disappointment and anger in what anyone can see is your pointless, uneventful life.
> 
> Now, without further ado, let's get to the rushed FinSu drabble~!

The water splashed over the beautifully plumped red strawberries and ran the leftover dirt down the drain. Once the coating of dirt was cleaned off, Tino shut off the kitchen's faucet and shook the draining bowl to get rid of the excess water. He placed the bowl of strawberries on a layer of paper towels and glanced at the glass back door, beaming proudly at the lush garden filling up their backyard.

When Tino and his husband Berwald managed to keep their hands off each other long enough, they put extra effort into the soil and seeds and buds. It took some time to take care of the plants (and all that time, Tino had to resist every urge biting him that made him want to lure Berwald into some coitus play) but it was worth it; never before has Tino seen such a wonderful colorful bloom, and it was done with his and Berwald's own hands. And everything looked delicious and healthy; the squashes were turning orange and yellow, the family of kale looked crisp and green, even if they are too small, and the strawberries...

Tino bounced giddily on his toes as he picked up a strawberry from the batch. As soon as Berwald gave the go to pick the fruit for eating, Tino just couldn't wait to taste the firsts of their labor. He bit into the red fruit and let out a content hum as the juice and flavor ran over his tongue. 

With the strawberries air dried long enough, he carried the bowl out the kitchen and into the living room. “Berwald, oh my goodness, you have to try the strawberries!” He exclaimed. “They came out perfectly, you wouldn't even believe it!”

Berwald paused his writing and looked up from the notebook on his lap. He grinned at the bowl of strawberries in Tino's hand and the pride absolutely glowing on Tino's face. “I bet they do taste wonderful, since you grew 'em and all.”

“We grew them, Berwald.” Tino did a little dance. “And you should taste some! They're so good and I'm so happy!”

“Wish I could, but not now,” Berwald said as he went back to writing in the notebook.

Tino's arms lowered, his smile weakened. “Why?”

Berwald gestured to the notebook in his lap. “Have ta review the conference notes and write ideas an' stuff.” He shook his head at the pout on Tino's face and laughed softly. “I'll get some later; right now I'm not hungry.”

“You don't have to be hungry to enjoy the fruits of your labor!” Tino said. He went to the couch and carefully sat down next to Berwald. He held the bowl of strawberries up to Berwald's face, who leaned away every time Tino held the bowl close to his face.

Berwald stared into space with a blank, unamused expression on his face. “Tino...”

“Feh, alright, alright,” Tino said as he took the bowl away. He placed it on his lap and took out another strawberry. He took a bite and chewed it slowly, letting the flavor ebb away the disappointment. He glanced over at Berwald from the corner of his eye, and an idea started to form in his head. He swallowed the strawberry that was in his mouth and bit into another one, but instead of eating it, he knelt on the couch to reach Berwald's face, took Berwald's chin in one of his hands, and pulled him close. He smooched Berwald's cheek and pulled back to look at the pink juice smudge his lips left on the pale skin. He giggled and kissed the spot some more.  
“Tino, what're ya doin'?” Berwald asked.

Tino turned Berwald's face around and took his lips into a gentle kiss. With their lips locked, Tino passed the strawberry into Berwald's mouth, and together, they crushed the strawberry. Tino sighed against Berwald's lips at the delicious, juicy turn their kiss went.

“Mm, Tino-mm” Berwald tried to say at the short moments their lips came apart.

“Berwald, hm, wait, just a little more.” Tino took out another strawberry and plucked off the leaves. He took his face away to place the food in his mouth and went back to making out with his husband.

Berwald melted into the kiss, and soon, Tino felt Berwald's tongue licking Tino's cheeks and teeth. He set the notebook aside and Tino moved onto Berwald's lap.When Tino reached for another strawberry, Berwald took his wrist. “You know if you distract me for a while, I won't get this done in time for the next meeting, right?”

Tino smiled. “That's the plan,” he said. He held the strawberry between his lips and lowered his face for another kiss.


End file.
